


Sweater Paws

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), over-sized sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Connor gets dirty during a mission, and Hank takes him home and offers to wash his clothes. In the meantime, Connor has to borrow something else. Hank's old Police Academy sweater seems like it'll do just fine.





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking hoodie is such low-hanging fruit for this ship, but I love it.

Connor brushed some of the grime off his shoulder as Hank unlocked his front door

“You smell so bad,” Hank informed as he entered the house.

Connor followed; reaching up to rub more filth off his face, but only succeeded in smearing it. Hank hung his coat up before turning to look at Connor

“Give me your clothes; I’ll wash them, in the meantime, go take a shower,” He ordered gruffly.

Connor nodded and followed Hank into the bathroom. He stripped down and handed his dirtied clothes to a very red-faced Hank

“What should I do after I’ve showered?” He asked; referring to his nudity.

Hank cleared his throat and shrugged

“Borrow something,” He drawled before leaving.

Connor looked down at the filth that covered him and cringed before getting into the shower. He’d been chasing a Deviant, and had to follow it up a ladder to a roof, but it had been raining and he’d lost his grip. The fall had been far, but cushioned. By a full dumpster, but cushioned nonetheless; hints the grime.

He was quick about it, as well as drying himself off before heading into Hank’s room to borrow something. He could hear Hank moving around in the kitchen, and the clothes he’d worn that day were already strung about on the floor. Connor tilted his head before grabbing a pair of loose black socks; he didn’t like the feeling of the floor on his bare feet. He glanced around the room before picking up Hank’s police academy sweater off the bed and analyzing it; it was well large enough that it would cover everything, and it would keep Connor from borrowing too much. He slipped it on; it hung well enough below his hips, and did in fact cover everything, but the sleeves tumbled over his hands and gave him sweater paws. He pursed his lips together before going back into the bathroom to attempt to correct his hair; the right sock slipping down and bunching around his ankle as he walked.

After ten minutes of unsuccessfully attempting to fix his hair, Connor gave up and exited the bathroom. Hank tilted his head in Connor’s direction

“Was starting to think you’d died in there or something,” He chuckled.

Connor covered his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed softly as Hank turned to look at him; the humans face immediately turning beet red.

“Thank you for providing me with this sweater, Lieutenant. If I hadn’t been so reckless during that last mission, my clothes wouldn’t have gotten soiled. My apologies for the inconvenience,” Connor stated; voice slightly muffled by his hand.

Hank swallowed thickly and looked Connor over; eyes lingering on those perfect, creamy thighs he had so brazenly put on display

“No problem, Connor,” He stammered.

Connor lowered his arm; sleeve falling and covering his hand. Hank quickly tore his eyes off Connor; what was wrong with him!? It wasn’t like he’d never seen a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or, hell, his ex-wife, in that damn sweater, so why was Connor getting to him so much!? He quickly covered his lap with a pillow as Connor approached; taking a, far too stiff, seat next to Hank

“I’m sorry if my presence is making you uncomfortable, Lieutenant,” Connor stated.

Hank swallowed thickly; pressing the pillow against his growing erection that would be horribly visible, tenting his thin boxers, had the pillow not been covering it.

“It’s not,” He assured thickly.

Connor tilted his head in that cute way he did when he was confused or curious. Hank loved it, even if he wouldn’t mention that out loud. Connor shifted closer to Hank

“I’m sorry I let the Deviant get away,” He suddenly apologized.

Hank shook his head and, foolishly, put a hand on Connor’s thigh; feeling how smooth that perfect skin was

“It’s fine, I’m just happy you’re not hurt,” He assured; voice strained.

He quickly pulled his hand away; this was fucking torture. Connor let a small smile slip

“How long until my clothes are finished?” He asked.

Hank leaned back on the couch; draping his arm across the back of it as he thought

“About an hour in the wash, and two in the dryer? So, three hours, give or take,” He responded.

Connor frowned slightly before shifting closer to Hank again and looking him over

“You’re heartrate is elevated, and your pupils are dilated,” He stated “Are you alright?”

Hank visibly tensed

“I’m fine, Connor, just…-“He cut himself off; what other excuse was there for an elevated heartrate and dilated pupils?

Connor tilted his head again and blinked; Hank having to physically restrain the groan that threatened to escape; cock twitching with the demand to be buried between those perfect lips.

“Are you experiencing sexual arousal?” Connor asked bluntly, and Hank had to stop himself from choking on his whiskey.

He gaped at Connor; face beet red

“You don’t just ask people that, Connor!” He snapped.

Connor frowned

“It’s just a question, I was going to recommend some activities that could alleviate your discomfort,” He explained.

Hank just raised a hand to tell Connor to stop

“No, thank you, I’m fine; it’ll go away,” He assured uneasily.

Connor fiddled with the hem of the sweater; clearly deep in thought. A sudden look of realization came over his face and he looked up at Hank

“Is it my attire that caused your arousal?” He asked.

Hank choked again and immediately stood up; dropping the pillow, exposing the massive tent in his boxers

“No, of course not!” It was a blatant lie.

Connor looked down at the obvious tent

“Well, regardless, I wouldn’t mind assisting you in alleviating your discomfort.”

Hank was sure his heart stopped. Did Connor just seriously offer to have sex with him?

“You… You want to have sex with me?” He gaped.

Connor tilted his head

“I am open to the option,” He assured.

Hank cleared his throat before turning and heading to his room. Connor stood and followed after him

“You didn’t give me a response, Lieutenant,” He huffed.

Hank sat down on his bed and motioned to the door

“Close it,” He ordered softly.

Connor obeyed before approaching Hank and sitting down next to him

“I am equipped with all the required components necessary for sexual intercourse,” He informed.

Hank swallowed thickly and looked Connor over; placing a hand on his thigh and gently caressing the soft skin

“It was your legs,” He muttered “I’ve never seen so much of your skin before.”

Connor looked down at Hank’s hand and shifted in his spot slightly; he’d never been touched like this before. It was odd.

“My... Legs?” He questioned.

Hank nodded and leaned forward; pressing a chaste kiss to Connor’s lips. Connor tensed for a moment; causing Hank to pull back and look him over

“Did you change your mind?” He worried.

Connor shook his head

“No, I just... Don’t really know what I’m supposed to do... It’s not really in my program,” He explained.

Hank’s lips quirked up a bit before he cupped the back of Connor’s head

“Just follow my lead,” He soothed; pressing their lips together again.

Connor closed his eyes and let Hank lead, before slowly following. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he felt like he couldn’t have another failure after the massive one he’d had earlier. He pressed into the kiss and shifted forward. Hank wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist and pulled him into his lap before gripping his hips. He broke the kiss to look over the scantily clad Android straddling his waist. The sight of Connor in nothing but loose socks and an over-sized sweater was driving Hank wild, and a part of him wanted to never see Connor in anything else again. He ran his hands down Connor’s hips to stroke his thighs. Connor shuddered at the feeling and gripped Hank’s shoulders

“I believe this activity is one best performed without clothes,” He stated.

Hank grabbed Connor’s hips again

“No, it’s fine, I want you to stay how you are,” He purred; he’d indulge himself a bit.

Connor made a small distressed sound

“This act is unsanitary, and I don’t want to ruin your sweater,” He worried.

Hank just smiled and nuzzled Connor’s cheek

“Don’t worry about it,” He assured “I can always wash it.”

Connor puffed his cheeks out slightly in the most adorable pout Hank had ever seen. He turned and lied Connor down on the bed; hiking the sweater up to get a look at the goods. Connor just watched Hank as he explored his body; squirming in his spot slightly. He was unaccustomed to the feelings wracking his body, and he didn’t know how to respond. Hank slid his hands up the back of Connor’s thighs to cup his ass

“Gorgeous,” He purred; pressing a kiss to Connor’s hip.

Connor shuddered and clothes his eyes; LED blinking red briefly. Hank glanced up at him; a smile tugging at his lips as he continued to plant kisses to Connor’s hips. Connor squirmed; thighs tensing as he tried to wriggle away from the soft teasing. Hank pulled back and wrapped his hand around Connor’s stiff erection

“They had no business making you so fucking pretty,” He scoffed.

Connor blinked up at him cutely before gasping when Hank squeezed the head of his cock. Hank slid a hand up the sweater to tease Connor’s nipples

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” He wondered.

Connor bit his lip and shook his head

“No one has ever made use of my sexual functions before,” He mumbled.

Hank felt a little bad; like he was taking advantage of Connor, but it wasn’t like the Android was particularly adverse to telling Hank when he was being an ass, so he didn’t let it get to him. He slowly stroked Connor’s cock; smiling when he twitched and moaned softly; hips jerking forward a bit

“Lieutenant,” Connor breathed; tightly gripping the sheets.

Hank let a soft smile slip before lowering his other hand down to prod at Connor’s hole; surprised to find it already wet. Connor clearly noticed the confusion on his face

“I self-lubricate,” He informed.

Hank chuckled and pressed his finger inside; loving the needy sound it pulled from Connor’s mouth

“Cyberlife thought of everything, huh?” He purred.

Connor squirmed again; bringing a hand up to cover his mouth; blushing furiously

“You have very large hands, Lieutenant,” He whimpered.

Hank licked his lips as he fingered Connor open

“Tell me if I hurt you,” He soothed.

Connor nodded and pressed his hips down on Hank’s hand. Hank curled his finger; cocking an eyebrow in surprise when Connor went rigid and squeaked

“Do... Do you have a prostate?” He gaped; jabbing that spot again and eliciting the same reaction.

Connor whimpered and spread his legs further

“I would like more than your fingers now, Lieutenant,” He pleaded; voice crackling slightly.

Hank swallowed thickly and nodded; yanking his finger free before lining his cock

“You’re sure this is okay?” He still had this nagging feeling that he was taking advantage of Connor.

The brunet nodded; looking up at Hank with lust-hazed eyes

“I would not have suggested it if it wasn’t okay,” He reminded.

Hank nodded curtly and pressed the head inside; cursing at how _tight_ Connor was. Connor shuddered and whined; tightly gripping the sheets again

“L-Lieutenant,” He gasped.

Hank cursed under his breath again and continued to push inside; he’d give Connor a break once he was all the way. Connor made a strained sound once Hank had bottomed out

“You’re far larger than I anticipated,” He commented breathlessly.

Hank stroked Connor’s hips

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” He worried.

Connor looked up at him

“I can’t feel pain, Lieutenant,” He reminded “But I promise to inform you if you damage me.”

Hank nodded and gripped Connor’s hips; pulling halfway out and sinking back in; groaning at the moan Connor let out. He cursed softly; with how tight Connor was, he didn’t know how long he’d last. He just hoped he could give Connor a good time

“Do you like it?” He had to make sure.

Connor squirmed and nodded; biting his lower lip

“I would... Like it more if you would go faster.”

Cheeky little shit. Hank tightened his grip and pulled out then slammed back in; keeping up that brutal pace. Connor immediately covered his mouth; going a little cross-eyed as he moaned. Hank squeezed Connor’s hips as he pounded him into the bed

“This fast enough for you?” He panted.

Connor whimpered and nodded frantically; cock twitching and oozing fluid. Hank looked down and bit his lip; on every inward thrust, Connor would release a little spurt of lubricant, and Hank couldn’t help but find it hot as hell. He wrapped a hand around Connor’s cock and squeezed; pulling the Android over the edge with a needy cry. Connor slumped slightly before making a small squeak when Hank didn’t let up; continuing to thrust and torment his over stimulated bioprostate

“L-Lieutenant, I’m dangerously close to overheating,” He warned; hips twitching to meet Hank’s thrusts.

Hank buried his face in the crook of Connor’s neck

“Just a little more,” He groaned.

Connor sobbed softly; reaching up and digging his nails into Hank’s shoulders. Hank slammed in as deep as he could go and came with a rough groan. Connor shuddered; releasing an embarrassing amount of lubricant before slumping; panting heavily in an attempt to cool his overheated components. Hank slowly pulled out and flopped down next to Connor

“Best fuck I’ve had in a long time,” He teased.

Connor made a small sound in the back of his throat before pushing himself up so he was sitting

“My apologies, Lieutenant; I made a mess of your sheets,” He mumbled sheepishly.

Hank glanced down at the soaked stain between Connor’s legs and shrugged

“Whatever, I’m not gonna complain about making a partner squirt,” He chuckled.

Connor tilted his head cutely but didn’t comment on the term. He lowered his gaze; a soft blush rising to his cheeks

“My sexual functions are available to you whenever you should require them, Lieutenant,” He informed softly.

Hank hooked his arm around Connor and pulled the smaller male against his chest

“Good to know,” He hummed.

Connor hesitantly rested his head against Hank’s chest; listening to his heartbeat slowly even out as he fell asleep. He sunk his arms deeper into the sleeves of the sweater; letting them cover his hands, and closed his eyes; listening to the sounds of Hank sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have art for this fic btw: https://66.media.tumblr.com/d0e91ac198cb51c1e65222e9923c208d/tumblr_pfcc35NKSc1s9mq49o1_1280.png
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
